mythology_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Naxil
Shadalian God of Leadership Naxil leads all gods, and all miscellaneous gods after him, the mortals look up to him as a symbol of leadership and strength. Myths Shadal, the Beginning once, there was a time when all of Shadal was nothing but a mass of taken up space in Smoak, just a planet with no life, and no soul, while gods in other worlds mostly ignore it, or even sham it for being a complete waste of everybody's time, Koe saw potential in the large rock, and so he grasped it with his mighty being, and looked at it with interest, he created 5 large titans on the planet. Tornatus, Titan of Atmosphere. Logontus, Titan of Rock and Stone. Pyrantos, Titan of Infernos. Hyrdrantus, Titan of Seas. While all these Titan's are simply ferocious and heartless, there was a female Titan, a much smaller Titan Gallanotus, Titan of Family. Koe created these titans in hope they would make the correct decisions, and make the world of Shadal a better place for both Immortal and Mortal, but sadly, after leaving the Titan's in care of the world, they only made it worse. The Titan's DID create man, but not for the purpose you think, the mortals were simply slaves to the will of the Titan's, erecting shrines in their "honor", where all food was scarce, and free will was a folktale. Gallanotus was the only nice titan, her heart was caring, and she made the mortals happy everytime they saw her, not only was she incredibly beautiful, but she was the most gentle being created in Smoak, she was the pinnacle of pure perfection, while she hated seeing the mortals get pushed around, she knew it was all for a better future. Then, the day came, from each titan Gallanotus birthed 3 sons, and 1 daughter Naxil, The God of Leadership. Gunthus, The God of War. Kimerat, The God of Calvary. and Venoa, The God of Love. Where as the Titan's had grown in their mountain, the largest mountain in Shadal, the Gods grew with the Mortals and Gallanotus, Gallanotus treated them as a mother should have, and they grew to be powerful warriors, not much taller than the mortals, but defiantly up there. The Gods had gathered together one day, whenever they reached Young Adulthood, they discussed that Mortals are not getting the care they deserve, and one night, while the Titan's were sleeping, the Gods sneaked upon them, and killed them while they were slumbering, and left Gallanotus alive, and with their powers, they brought peace to the land, making flora and fauna alike, but when no more life force could be put into the land Gallanotus wrinkled, and died, sacrificing her life force for the better of Shadal, Naxil and his siblings mourned her death, and sent her out into space, forever floating, they hope one day Koe will revive her when he finishes his slumber. Abilities * '''Pyrokinesis - '''Can manipulate Fire and generate Fire * '''Biothermal Manipulation - '''Can use the body heat inside of people to take over their bodies * '''Moltakinesis - '''Can control lava and volcanoes * '''Psychokinesis - '''Can erect an army of mortals with a flick of his wrist.